


Ashton's Accident

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos acts like children, Accident, Best Friends, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, OT4, broken arm, luke hurts ashton by accident, ot4- friendship, sorry i suck at tagging!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 5SOS has a day off and decide to go play at the park?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton's Accident

**_*Luke’s POV*_ **

It had started off like any other day; we wake up late, laid around, tided up after breakfast (or was it lunch?). While we ate we discussed a few new songs, quickly getting off topic to what we wanted to do today- it was our day off. We did plan on practicing this afternoon. But first, we were going to the local park! We were going to play some football and yes – despite being ages 18-20 years old- play on the playground. We eventually got dressed around 1:30 that afternoon. Then it was off to the park! Once there we passed the football around before I couldn’t resist the playground any longer. We all ran towards the playground and started playing tag. After some time we began climbing on the jungle gym, swinging on the swings, going down the slides, and playing on the teeter totter and merry go round. I giggled as Ashton pushed me on the swing. I laughed madly as I jumped from the swing, flying through the air. . I land on my arse- but it wasn’t on the hard ground…..

I look down and see that I’m sitting on Ashton. I giggle and run my fingers through his curls before I realize he had tears in his eyes… I panic realizing that Ashton is hurt- because of me…

“A-Ash?” I asked, nervously.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a weak smile.

“I’m so sorry! A-are you o-okay?!”

“Y-yeah.” Ashton said trying to laugh.

I gently climb off of him and look him over. He wipes his eyes and sits up.

“Does anything hurt? I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you!”

“Luke, it’s okay, yeah?”

“Does anything hurt?” I asked again.

“Nothing too badly. I’m fine, really.”

I nod, helping him up and I feel him wince under me. I knew he was more hurt than he was letting on.

“GUYS!” I call. Mikey and Calum look at me, seeing Ashton wrapped under my arm.

They hurry over.

“What happened?!” Calum asked.

“I jumped off the swing and I didn’t see him and I landed on top of him!” I cried out, feeling incredibly guilty.

“Lukey, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Ashton said, obviously trying to catch his breath.

“Let’s get home,” Calum said, “I think we all can use a rest.”

We get in the car and head home. Ashton goes up to his room and lies down as soon as we get home. I bury my head in Mikey’s shoulder and sigh. I felt so bad…

Mikey, Calum, and I spend some time playing FIFA- I lost.

Ashton comes down a bit later and I run to him.

“Ash!” I cry out, “Are you okay?”

He nodded and asked, “should we go practice?”

“Sure. We should probably practice as we have a gig tomorrow…”

We head down to the basement where we keep our instruments and do most of our practicing. I grab my guitar and being strumming. Calum and Mikey grab theirs as well. Ashton is the last down the stairs and slowly walks over to his drum set.

“What first?” Calum asked.

“Good Girls?” Mikey suggested.

“Sure.” We all agree. Ashton picks up his drum sticks and gasps, dropping the one drum stick.

“You okay Ash?” Mikey asked.

“F-fine. T-think there was a splinter o-on my drum s-stick.” Ashton replied, bending down to get the drum stick he dropped. We all watched him- something wasn’t right. He picked the stick up and took the other one in his other hand, dropping it again.

“Fuck!” Ashton said, tearing up a bit, “Guys, I… I don’t think I’m gonna practice. I’m sorry… I um…”

“Ashton, what’s wrong?” Calum asked.

“N-nothing. I’m j-just not u-up for it.” He stammered.

“Ashton…. Please…” I said, walking over.

“Lukey, its nothing. I’m just still tired from before I think.”

“Oi Ashton! You’re the worst fucking liar of this group! What’s wrong?!” Mikey hollered, grabbing Ashton by the arm.

Ashton SCREAMED. And I don’t mean like screamed at Mikey in the “I’m pissed off at you way” but I mean screamed at Mikey as in the “I just got stabbed and run over by a car at 110 kmh way.” Mikey dropped Ashton’s arm and stares at him.

“Ash, what’s wrong?!” Calum said, hurrying over towards him.

“I think….” Ashton started, “I think…” he began to sway. I recognized that he was about to pass out. I ran over and grabbed him as his legs gave way. I lay him on the floor and stick a pillow from the couch under his head.

“What the hell happened!?” Mikey cried out scared.

“He just fainted. He’s breathing and whatever. But something caused him to faint. I’m not sure what that was.” I replied, stroking Ashton’s cheek, trying to get him to wake up.

“I’m gonna go call Greg… see if he can help us…” Mikey said.

“I don’t think you need too….” I said, stroking Ashton’s cheek.

“HE’S OUT COLD!” Mikey said, hurrying towards the stairs. Calum following quickly behind him.

I sigh, stroking Ashton’s cheek again.

“Ash… hey… c’mon now, wake up.” I say.

No response.

“Ashton…” I say, “C’mon… open your eyes… you’re scaring Mikey and Calum.”

He stirs.

“C’mon, that’s it. Open your eyes, Ash.” I coax him. His eyes flutter open.

“W-what?” He asked, looking around.

“MIKEY! CALUM! HE’S AWAKE!!” I yell and I hear two boys running down.

“Lukey? What happened?” Ashton asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, immediately, grabbing his arm close to his body and I can see his eyes do that thing they do just before he passes out.

“Hey. Stay with me. Focus on me.” I told him. He nods and leans against me. I rub his back softly.

“What happened?” Ashton asked again.

“You fainted when you stood up from the drums. Are you feeling alright?” I asked, knowing there was something with his arm but he wasn’t going to tell me.

“My arm hurts a bit… Think I pulled the muscle or something…”

Wow, he told me.

“Greg is on his way over!” Calum said, “He wants to make sure Ashton is okay for himself.”

“It’s really nothing, guys.” Ashton said.

I smile and pulled him into me. Calum and Mikey joined us in the cuddle.

Not long after Greg hurried in and down the stairs.

“Lads?!” he called.

“Down here!” Mikey called.

Greg hurried over and knelt down next to us.

“What the hell happened?!” he said.

“I’m sorry.” Said Ashton.

“I’m not mad, Ash. Just worried. What happened?”

“I… I’m not sure….”

“He stood up and was acting a bit… off?... and so Mikey grabbed him and pulled him then Ashton just passed out.” Calum said.

“Alright. Do you feel poorly?” Greg asked Ashton.

“No, I really don’t know what happened….”

“He said his arm hurts and that he thinks he pulled a muscle.” I told Greg.

“Alright, let me check you over, Ash. Just so we all know you’re in one piece for the show tomorrow, yeah?”

Ashton nods and Greg has him take his shirt off. Greg, having extensive first aid training- a must with us- began to check Ashton over.

“Your back and left side ribs are bruised, Ashton…”

“That’s probably my fault…” I said, “I jumped off of the swing and didn’t see him… I landed on him.”

“Ashton, can you breathe alright?” Greg asked, putting a stethoscope to Ashton’s back, “take a deep breath for me, okay?”

Ashton does so and winces, “it hurts…”

“It hurts to breathe?” Calum asked, staring at him.

“Yeah, like I can breathe, its not necessarily hard to, but it hurts too.”

“That’s the bruises.” Greg said.

Greg checks Ashton over a bit more before he grabs Ashton’s arms to pull him up. Ashton SCREAMS again and his eyes glaze over and he starts to sway.

“He’s going to pass out.” I say, reaching out for him.

“How do you know?” Greg asked.

“The look in his eyes. He use to get that look before he’d pass out after a panic attack.”

Greg lie Ashton down on the floor and I stuck the pillow under his head.

“That’s the same thing that happened before he passed out the first time…” Mikey said.

“What do you mean?” Greg asked.

“Someone grabbed his right arm and he passed out soon after….” Mikey explained.

Greg nodded and gently felt Ashton’s arm.

“When he wakes up we need to get him to the hospital. I think his arm’s broken.”

We all gasp, then I start to cry, realizing that his arm is broken because I fell on it when I jumped off of the swings. I stroke Ashton’s cheek once more before hurrying up the stairs and to the living room where I sit and sob. It was my fault this was happening.

I feel a hand on my back a moment later. I look up. Calum.

“It’s not your fault, Luke. It was an accident. Please don’t blame yourself. We want you down with us. Ashton is going to want you when he wakes up. You know how he is…”

I nod, standing, hugging Calum. Calum smiles, kissing my forehead and then sends me downstairs ahead of him. I sigh and walk down the stairs, wiping at my eyes. I see Greg finishing up a splint on Ashton’s arm and a whole new wave of tears starts up. I wipe them away and sit next to Ashton and Mikey. I played with Ashton’s curls and smiled softly. Calum returned with a bag of ice and a small kitchen towel. He hands it to Greg to lies it on Ashton’s arm.

A few moments later, Ashton slowly comes too again.

“Hey there.” I whisper, smiling down at him.

“M’arm hurts.” Ashton said, big hazel eyes looking up at me.

“I know, Ashy. Greg is here. He put a big bandage on it and ice on it. He thinks it’s broken. We need to take you to the hospital.”

“I don’t wanna go. It’ll be fine.” Ashton said.

“You don’t have a choice, Ashton. Let’s get you up and out the door.” Greg said. He and I hauled Ashton up and Greg held his arm still as I kept an arm around his waist.

The five of us get in the car and drive to the hospital. We’re seen immediately and the doctor comes Ashton’s room after some x-rays.

“You’re going to need surgery, Ashton. The break in your forearm is simple but the break in your wrist is not. It won’t be a big operation. We just have to go in and put a plate and some screws in. It seems like a big thing, but it’s not. We’ll take you in in just a few minutes, okay?”

“Thank you.” Greg said, all of us too stunned to speak.

“No problem. Go ahead and get him to change into this,” the doctor said, placing a gown on the bed, “and a nurse will be in in a moment to get an IV going, okay?”

Ashton whimpers and the doctor leaves.

“You’re gonna be fine, Ashton.” Greg said with a laugh.

“C’mon, I’ll help you change.” I said. Everyone else stepped outside the room. Calum and Mikey knew that Ashton and I had a special relationship and that sometimes we just needed a few minutes with each other.

“Lukey…” Ashton said, burying his head into my neck.

“It’s gonna be fine, yeah? The lads and I and Greg will be here right here when you wake up, okay? Now, let’s get you changed.”

I help him, very careful of his arm, to change from his sweatpants and tank top, putting him into the ugly hospital gown. I pulled the soft blue blanket over him and smiled.

“Guys, c’mon in!” I called to Calum, Mikey, and Greg. They walk in along with a nurse.

“Okay sweet thing, let’s get some medicine in ya, yeah?” she said, smiling and setting up next to Ashton’s bed. Ashton whimpered and looked to me and chewed on his lip.

 

“Okay, you’re gonna feel a little pinch, just try to relax, yeah?” the nurse said as she carefully and quickly stuck Ashton with the needle. Ashton let a tiny tear or two fall and I played with his curls, knowing it calmed him. After a few moments we giggling, knowing Ashton is starting to fade off into dream land.

The doctor walks in a few moments later and tells Ashton that its time to go. Ashton mumbled an “okay” and we all gave him a hug and promised to be here when he woke up.

We sit around talking and updating the fam on twitter about what was happening as there was tweets about Ashton being in the hospital. We assured them that he was fine and that nothing major was going on. Greg brings us some soda and snacks while we wait. After about 40 minutes, the doctor wheels Ashton back in with the help of a nurse.

“He’ll be waking up any minute. He’ll be a little groggy. We have him on some medicine to help with the pain. If he has any problems or is in unbearable pain, call for one of us and someone will be in, okay?”

I nod and climb on the bed, snuggling close to Ashton. After a little while we’re all on our phones, waiting for Ash to wake up. It had been almost an hour and we were starting to worry. Greg was outside the room asking a doctor why Ash hadn’t woken up yet. Moments later Ashton stirs next to me.

“Hey sleepyhead.” I said, stroking his cheek.

Ashton mumbles, still not all with it. I laugh and play with his curls. As Ashton comes too we all stand and gather around him.

“Mmm’hey” Ashton said, sitting up and opening his eyes.

“How do you feel?” Greg asked.

“Sore.” Ashton said, moving his arm only to find he was in a large red cast that went 4 inches above his elbow. He frowned looking up at all of us.

“What bud?” Calum asked, instantly going to the role of daddy that he often took over when Ashton wasn’t around.

“I won’t be able to play drums with this thing on! I need it off!”

“Ashy, you can’t take it off. You need it to heal. I mean yeah it’s gonna suck and we’ll have to take a break from playing for a few weeks till you heal, but it’s gonna be fine and we’re going to be here with you the whole way!”

“B-but the show tomorrow! Fuck, I screwed everything up!”

“No you didn’t Ash. If anyone did, it was me… I’m the one that jumped and landed on you…. I’m so sorry!” I said crying softly and hurrying from the room.

“LUKE!” I heard Ashton call from behind me. But I ignored him and hurried to the private waiting room we had been in during Ashton’s surgery.

Mikey came into the room not long after and hugged me. I just cried. After some time I was waking up in Mikey’s lap. We were back in Ashton’s room.

“Lukey…” Ashton said when he saw me sit up.

“Hey…. M’sorry…” I said looking at him with a frown.

“Don’t be. It’s okay. It was an accident. Yeah it sucks not playing drums, but hey, this is an excuse for a band cuddle, yeah?”

I smile softly. Ashton knew that was my favourite thing.

Later that evening Ashton is allowed to go home. When we walk in the house Greg looks us over.

“Is it safe to leave you lads alone? Or are you going to break each other some more?” Greg asked laughing.

“We’re good. Thanks for all your help Greg.” Ashton said. Greg smile, patting him on the back and left the house.

“Now what?” Calum asked.

“Band cuddle on the couch with a movie?” Ashton suggested.

“I’ll make the popcorn!” Mikey said.

“I’ll get the pillows and blankets!” Calum called, already hurrying up the stairs.

“I’ll get the movie set up. We’re watching what Ashton wants!” I call.

Ashton smile, using his one good and very muscular arm to pull the couch out into a bed- yay for pull-out sofas! After a few minutes the four of us are cuddling on the couch, in a giant nest we made, eating popcorn, watching The Princess Diaries. It had been a long day, but at least we were all okay and together.


End file.
